Les Ruines Contemporaines
by Djinns
Summary: R - Pas 17 et plus, mais bien 15 ans et plus. (juste pour cette fic là lol!) C'est une descente aux enfers. Après saison 7, surtout basé sur Kennedy. Le Scoobygang vu d'une autre façon. (COMPLETE)
1. Introduction

N/A : Cette fic est hors-norme. Elle s'impose à moi, alors je l'écris. Ses mots ne sont pas toujours jolis, et ils ne font pas toujours une belle décoration. Mon but n'est pas d'inventer un monde magique où tout est merveilleux, mais de vous présenter un personnage vrai en plein milieu de la crise de folie qu'est l'adolescence et l'amour. Mon beta reader ne sait pas que je l'ai écrit, et personne ne l'a lu avant que je la poste à part moi. Si elle est chiante, dites-moi le. Si elle est bonne, écrivez-moi le. Et si vous ne la lisez pas, pourquoi êtes-vous là? : P  
  
Je suis Michelle Joan Collins, mais tout le monde m'appelle juste Jo. J'ai les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus, mais ce n'est pas très important. Mon Observatrice était Mme Wilson, une vieille chipie que je détestais. La pauvre a fait un burn-out à cause de moi et j'en suis assez fière. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me promenais de professeur en professeur et je les décourageais tous. Il paraît que rentrer à deux heures du matin avec une autre fille à moitié saoûle, ça fait mauvaise impression dans une école privée comme le Centre.  
  
Le Centre a été fondé par Giles quelques mois après que Sunnydale ait été détruit. C'est une sorte de collège privé pour les tueuses mais aussi pour les prochains observateurs. Bref, c'est un endroit ennuyant bourré de livres sur des démons où on doit absolument faire bonne figure. Quelques-uns de nos parents savent ce que nous sommes, d'autres croient que le Centre est seulement une école privée normale. Mes parents connaissent la vérité et s'en contre-fichent.  
  
" Concentre-toi maintenant. "  
  
Kennedy est face à moi. Elle a l'air sérieuse, ses mains sont fermés en deux poings que je sais solides. Ses yeux me brûlent la peau alors qu'elle lance le premier coup. Je la bloque puis évite un coup de pied. Je lui envoie un crochet du droit mais elle attrape mon bras et me force à lui tourner le dos. Elle me projette par terre et laisse tomber ses défenses pour quelques secondes. Je sais qu'elle fait toujours ça, alors je lui fais une passe digne d'un break-dancer avec les jambes et l'envoie au plancher elle aussi. Mais elle se relève presque immédiatement.  
  
" Tu crois gagné Jo? "  
  
Je lui souris : elle sait déjà la réponse.  
  
La bataille recommence : Kennedy mène. J'ai beau aller le plus vite que je peux, frapper et bloquer, la Tueuse gagne encore. Finalement, je me couche par terre et lui fais signe que j'abandonne. En riant, elle s'assit près de moi. Elle n'est même pas essouflée! Je la hais quand elle est comme ça. Et, bizarrement, c'est toujours dans ces moments-là que je l'aime le plus.  
  
" Fatiguée? "  
  
" Pas encore. "  
  
Je m'approche d'elle, lentement, et met ma tête sur ses jambes. Je lui jette un petit regard avant de me fermer les yeux. Je la sens qui sourit, qui respire un peu plus vite, un peu moins... Je lève ma main et prend son visage, caressant sa joue encore bouillante d'énergie. Je la regarde frémir puis enlever ma paume de sur sa peau.  
  
" Jo... arrête ça. "  
  
Je lui souris et me redresse. Face à elle, à genoux, je m'approche encore de son visage d'ange et de démone.  
  
" Pourquoi? "  
  
" Parce que je suis ton prof... et que tu es plus jeune que moi. "  
  
Je me relève en riant.  
  
" Deux ans... et tu n'es pas mon Observatrice, tu n'es qu'une remplaçante. "  
  
Elle est sur ses pieds aussi, mais elle ne parle pas. Quand je me retourne vers elle, je vois qu'elle souffre encore de sa séparation avec Willow d'il y a deux mois. Leur amour s'est évanoui comme il est né : enfin c'est ce que raconte Willow. Pour Kenn, sa sorcière a seulement décidé de passer à autre chose.  
  
" D'accord, je vais être disciplinée et gentille. "  
  
Je me dirige vers la sortie du gymnase sans la regarder. Je sais qu'elle me fixe encore, je sens son regard dans mon dos.  
  
" Où tu vas? "  
  
Je me retourne, l'air mesquin, un gros sourire sur mes lèvres.  
  
" Prendre une douche... tu viens? "  
  
Elle soupire et me laisse partir sans rien demander de plus. Dommage.  
  
Je me rappelle le jour où Giles m'a assigné à Kennedy. Il a dit qu'elle ferait l'affaire en attendant, qu'elle me tiendrait occupée. Ça fait bientôt quatre mois de ça, et il n'a toujours pas trouvé un observateur qui aie envie de me faire la lesson. Apparemment, casser le nez de ceux que l'on n'aime pas, ce n'est pas bien vu non plus.  
  
L'eau coule sur moi alors que je ferme les yeux, m'imaginant Kennedy devant moi. Je la vois sourire, rire, frapper mais surtout, je l'imagine dormir. C'est complètement idiot, quelqu'un qui dort a toujours l'air stupide. Mais pas elle. Enfin, sûrement pas. Elle est trop belle, trop énergique, trop tout pour avoir l'air stupide.  
  
Quand je sors de la douche, elle est devant moi. Je ne rougis pas, cachée par une serviette qui, dans le fond, ne cache pas grand chose. Ma " prof " sourit. Je suis sûre qu'elle est venue pour me torturer, pour rire de moi. Kenn croit toujours que je vais agir comme une adolescente et rougir en tentant de cacher mes jambes. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle a toujours tort.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? "  
  
Son sourire s'évapore un peu, mais elle ne recule pas. Je m'avance vers elle, si près que je peux sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle frissonne.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jo? "  
  
Sa voix m'apparaît comme un murmure, un gémissement. Mes lèvres s'approchent de la peau de son visage, puis, me rappellant sa douleur, je me recule. Elle est en peine d'amour. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Enfin, pas pour le moment.  
  
" Rien du tout. "  
  
Mon ton innocent la fâche, mais elle se concentre sur quelque chose d'autre.  
  
" Buffy m'a chargée de te dire que ce soir tu viens en patrouille. "  
  
Rien d'étonnant. Un soir à chaque semaine, nous devons aller patrouiller avec Rona ou Vi ou n'importe quelle potentielle qui a combattu à Sunnydale contre le First. Comme si elles en savaient plus que nous! À chaque fois que je me bats contre elles, je gagne. Jusqu'ici, la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai combattu et qui me fait perdre à tout coup, c'est Kennedy. Ce n'est pas que je sois bonne, mais il suffit de connaître les points faibles des autres. Et je les connais sur le bout de mes doigts.  
  
" Avec Vi? "  
  
Kennedy sourit, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'idiot.  
  
" Avec Buffy et Faith. "  
  
Je n'en crois rien. C'est impossible : Buffy et Faith ne prennent que les meilleures et, jusqu'à présent, elles n'ont pris personne. Elles s'occupent des différents cours, supervisent. Elles sortent uniquement ensemble ou avec les autres dirigeants, Xander ou Willow, Robin ou Dawn... Même Andrew rêve d'un jour pouvoir y aller. Et moi, une minable potentielle qui n'a même pas d'Observateur, j'irais en balade avec les deux maîtres? Oh que non! Il doit y avoir une erreur, je suis bien trop nulle pour elles.  
  
" C'est une blague? "  
  
Ma prof me regarde, l'air fière. Automatiquement, je sais que ce n'en est pas une. Ce qui veut dire que, malgré mon " comportement ", j'ai peut-être encore un espoir de pouvoir devenir une bonne tueuse. Enfin, une pas trop pire. Ce qui, dans le fond, m'étonnerais. Dans mes cours, je brille par mon manque de talent et ma stupidité presque exemplaire.  
  
" Pas du tout. Tu pars à minuit de l'accueil. Ne sois pas en retard. "  
  
Elle repart rapidement alors que je commence à m'habiller. En patrouille avec Buffy et Faith? C'est peut-être un test. Ou bien elles m'ont demandé pour pouvoir rire un bon coup. Et ce n'est pas que je sois, drôle, c'est seulement que je me sens ridicule. Une tueuse... je ne suis pas une tueuse. Je suis une potentielle ratée, voilà ce que je suis.  
  
A/N : C'était une simple présentation de mon personnage… Ce n'est pas une histoire d'action : c'est une descente aux enfers. 


	2. La Nuit du Militaire

Il est minuit. Il fait froid et j'ai hâte de rentrer, mais j'attends encore. Buffy et Faith ne devraient pas tarder, enfin j'espère. En regardant les étoiles, je me rappelle toutes les filles que j'ai ramené au Centre, soir après soir. Parfois, c'était une conquête qui était déjà venue, d'autres fois, c'était une inconnue qui se foutait bien de mon nom. Ç'était bien, parce que je ne m'y intéressais pas non plus. Le sexe a ca de bien : on se fout de quoi faire du corps. Le lendemain matin, tu peux te lever, faire semblant que rien n'est arrivé, et ça marche la plupart du temps. Sauf quand tu tombes enceinte, mais, dans mon cas, ça ne risques pas d'arriver !  
  
« T'es prête la p'tite? »  
  
Faith vient d'arriver. Je l'aime bien : elle me fait un peu penser à Kennedy. Au fond, l'amour, c'est juste de reconnaître quelque chose en quelqu'un. Soi-même, j'imagine. De toute façon, je n'aime personne. Sauf peut-être ma belle tueuse, qui elle, ne rêve qu'à une magicienne qui l'a laissé, il y a quelques mois. Enfin, l'amour est trop ennuyeux et stupide, ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi.  
  
« Mouais, pas pire. »  
  
La brune se plante devant moi et regarde autour d'elle.  
  
« Buffy n'est pas là   
  
« Non, elle est en retard je suppose. »  
  
« Mais nous, on est au rendez-vous. »  
  
Je lui souris et lui fait un garde-à-vous. Mon salut militaire la fait rire, et moi, il me fait réfléchir. Au fond, si je suis ici, ça doit être parce que j'ai cette force à l'intérieur, ce goût de me battre pour une humanité toujours un peu plus folle, toujours un peu moins humaine. Comme un bon petit soldat, je m'entraîne à chaque jour, je me bats à chaque nuit. Parce que mes supérieurs ne le savent pas, mais je me sauve chaque nuit par ma fenêtre pour aller patrouiller toute seule.  
  
« Bon, on peut y aller. »  
  
Buffy m'entraîne par le bras alors que Faith raille que je suis la petite préférée de madame. Je crois que c'est faux : depuis que je suis revenue de ma fugue, la blonde ne me parle plus.  
  
Avant d'avoir Kennedy comme professeur, je suis partie du Centre (qui dans ce temps-là était simplement le Conseil des Observateurs) pour 3 mois. Mes parents m'y avaient envoyés dès qu'ils ont su ce que j'étais : ils étaient heureux de se débarrasser de moi, je suppose. C'est Buffy qui m'a retrouvé et qui m'a ramené ici en me promettant un meilleur entraînement. D'abord je l'ai suivi parce qu'elle était belle, ensuite, parce que je n'avais plus un sou et que j'étais fatiguée de dormir à la belle étoile.  
  
Quelques vampires nous sautent dessus assez rapidement. Après quelques coups, ils sont réduits en poussière. La nuit avance lentement et Buffy et Faith sont plus silencieuses que jamais. Les combats arrivent, mais nous formons une équipe assez féroce. Ou plutôt, une belle petite armée bien formée. Après trois ou quatre batailles, les deux tueuses me laissent me battre seule et m'observent, analysant mes mouvements. Je sens leurs regards posés sur moi, silencieuses.   
  
J'ai l'impression de passer un examen. Et je sais très bien que je vais le foirer. Je me sens vraiment trop nulle à côté des deux combattantes expertes qui me fixent. Même si elles m'ont dit que j'avais progressé depuis mon arrivée au Centre, je ne crois pas etre une tueuse merveilleuse. Mes coups sont trop secs et trop courts, et ma défense est faible. Mais bon, ce n'est certainement pas la fin du monde.  
  
Je m'entraîne depuis déjà quelques années, même avant d'avoir reçu mes pouvoirs. Le jour où je les ai senti me transformer de l'intérieur, j'avais un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Comme si je savais qu'un Tueuse n'a pas de vie, mais bien des morts. C'est drôle, parce que c'est arrivé en plein salon funéraire. Ma tante était morte et mes parents m'avaient emmenée à ses funérailles comme s'il s'agissait d'une activité familiale ou je ne sais pas quoi. Toujours est-il qu'ils m'ont présenté un charmant garçon, Peter, qui devait devenir mon Prince Charmant selon leurs dires.  
  
Quand ils nous ont trouvé dans une salle de bain peu vêtus, ils ont décidé que Peter était un mauvais garçon. Ils ont beau continuer à rouspèter là-dessus, je sais qu'ils sont contents, mes parents. Parce que, pour une fois, le sujet de la famille n'était pas l'homosexualité de leur chère fille adorée. C'était plutôt l'arrogance du vilain gars qui m'avait mené à cette déchéance. La belle affaire! Moi, j'étais là seulement parce que je m'ennuyais et que je m'étais dit que, après tout, ce n'était pas grand chose.  
  
Enfin, les funérailles de la pauvre Rita sont devenus un sujet tabou dans la famille, et pas parce que ça l'attriste tout le monde. C'est surtout parce que Peter a été envoyé dans une école non-mixte et doit rentrer chez lui à 22h00 tous les soirs, et que ses parents pensent de faire de lui un prêtre. Mais c'est qu'il faut qu'il retrouve la bonne voie, le gamin!  
  
Enfin, c'est tout de suite après que le pouvoir était entré en moi que Peter m'a entrainé vers les toilettes. Lieu sacré où, d'après mes parents, j'ai perdu ma virginité. Et je n'irai certainement pas les contredire là-dessus.  
  
Une Tueuse, c'est un mort-vivant qui se bat pour les vivants. C'est étrange, c'est un paradoxe et, en même temps, c'est tellement logique. Tout est étrange au Centre, tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher. Et je ne parle pas seulement des pouvoirs. Ici, c'est un ramassis d'étrangers qui partagent un don hors du commun : celui de la mort/vie.   
  
Finalement, nous nous permettons une petite pause. Buffy et Faith parlent de tout et de rien, et j'épie leur conversation qui, bien qu'ennuyante, est quand même mieux que rien.  
  
« Et pour Kenn, ça s'arrange ? »  
  
Faith explique à Buffy que ma prof aime encore Willow : rien de nouveau pour moi. Par contre, ce que je n'aime pas, c'est quand la blonde lui réplique que la magicienne est encore intéressée par mon amour. À l'intérieur du petit soldat que je suis, une alarme sonne : c'est la fin de mes chances avec K. Et tout de suite, dans ma tête, une voix réapparaît, une voix que j'avais enterré depuis un bon moment. « Putain, j'ai envie de me tirer une ligne, juste une, juste pour ce soir. Juste pour oublier le mal… Oui, juste une fois… »  
  
Mais je l'ignore. De moins en moins bien, mais je l'ignore.  
  
Après quelques heures, l'ennui et la faim nous gagnent. Enfin, elles ont faim, et moi je m'emmerde. Nous retournons au Centre.  
  
« Moi j'vais en fumer une avant d'aller me coucher alors… bonne nuit! »  
  
Les deux tueuses me souhaitent de bien dormir puis entrent, bien décidée à prendre une grande douche froide. Il ne reste plus qu'un petit soldat dehors, en plant devant la grande bâtisse qui lui donne ses ordres. Je m'allume une cigarette et me dirige vers les bars. Si elles croient que je vais aller me coucher dans cet état-là, c'est qu'elles sont vraiment stupides. J'entre dans mon bar habituel. Ça fait bizarre d'être là : ça fait quelques mois que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.  
  
La barman me fait un clin d'œil.  
  
« Salut Jo. Ça fait un bail qu'on t'as pas vu. »  
  
« Mouais j'sais… Tu t'es pas trop ennuyée j'espère? »  
  
Elle sourit, me tend une bière. Enfin quelque chose pour calmer ma soif. Les effets de ma patrouille se répercutent dans mon corps et je me dirige vers une petite table où une fille d'environ 18 ans sirote une bière.  
  
« Salut. »  
  
Elle me sourit.  
  
« Moi c'est Klaudie. »  
  
Elle repousse ses cheveux blonds, me permettant de mieux apprécier son visage d'ange.  
  
« Jo. »  
  
Je lui serre la main, rêvant déjà de sa peau douce et chaude.  
  
« Tu fais quoi ce soir? »  
  
Nous discutons encore quelques minutes, mais elle m'ennuie. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose, et elle le sait. Elle me prend le bras, et nous sortons du bar ensemble. Ma bière me monte un peu au cerveau et je me sens prête à tout. Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai ramené personne au Centre : ce soir, je casse la routine. Klaudie m'embrasse lentement en plein milieu de la route puis sur le bord du trottoir. À l'entrée d'une ruelle, à quelques kilomètres du Centre, elle me file un sachet dans les mains.  
  
« Mmmm… quoi? »  
  
Elle m'embrasse encore et pointe un bar.  
  
« Là on devrait être tranquilles… J'ai juste besoin d'une dose avant. »  
  
Je lui souris et dépose mes lèvres contre la peau frémissante de son cou. Elle m'emmène vers le bar, puis dans la salle de bain. Silencieusement, devant le miroir, elle se tire une ligne. Je la regarde, puis m'en tire une à mon tour. Je sens que la drogue va me contrôler dans peu de temps, parce que je n'en ai pas pris depuis environ deux mois. Klaudie m'embrasse encore quand nous sortons du bar puis entrons dans le Centre.  
  
Les couloirs sont vides et morts alors que nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. Ses mains sont plaquées sur mon corps alors que ses lèvres dansent sur ma peau. Je l'attire dans ma chambre. Seules sur notre propre île déserte, nous nous laissons voguer vers d'autres contrées. Puis, rassasiée, je m'endors dans ses bras inconnus. Je n'ai échangé avec cette fille que quelques mots, de la drogue et une nuit que je vais oublier avant la fin de la semaine. Le soldat retourne à ses habitudes : la guerre recommence. 


	3. Intervention Triviale

« Mmmm… Bon matin. »  
  
La beauté qui a dormi à mes côtés me sourit et je l'embrasse doucement.  
  
« Bien dormis Cindy ? »  
  
Elle se colle contre moi encore plus, et je respire le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Comme Erin, Klaudie et Erika, elle sait que, dans quelques instants, elle devra disparaître. Et pour elle, ce n'est pas un problème : son petit copain l'attend. Je ferme les yeux, m'imaginant que ce n'est pas Cindy, mais bien Kennedy qui est étendue près de moi. J'écoute son cœur battre, ses poumons se gonfler d'air alors que ses pensées vagabondent… Et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.  
  
Kennedy me fixe, l'air assez fâché. D'un ton sévère, elle fait déguerpir Cindy qui se r'habille rapidement avant de se sauver sans un au revoir. Je me redresse difficilement alors que ma supposée prof ferme la porte derrière elle.   
  
« Merde c'est quoi ton problème Jo ? »  
  
Je ne lui réponds pas et commence à m'habiller. Une vieille camisole blanche et un pantalon kaki, devraient faire l'affaire. Kennedy n'a pas détaché son regard de moi, et je me tourne vers elle.  
  
« Fous-moi la paix Kenn. »  
  
Elle s'approche et prend mon bras. Son étreinte me fait mal, mais je ne réagis pas.  
  
« Regarde-toi. Ça te plaît de coucher avec n'importe qui à chaque soir, à moitié gelée, à moitié saoule   
  
Je sors une cigarette de mon paquet, mais elle me l'arrache des mains. Pourtant, je ne réplique rien : je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours su. Je passe tout mon temps à rêver à elle. Et oui, ça me plaît d'être gelée parce que quand je le suis, je peux mieux m'imaginer que je suis avec elle, et que, quand je suis saoule, je ne suis plus une ratée avec des parents qui se foutent de moi   
  
« Tu vas arrêter de fumer et recommencer à t'entraîner. Ça doit faire au moins deux semaines que tu n'es pas descendue au gymnase »  
  
Elle entreprend de ramasser les vêtements qui traînent partout, mais abandonne rapidement et vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit alors que je me brosse les dents dans ma petite salle de bain privée. C'est fou comme le Centre est riche. Chez nous, on crachait dans le même lavabo et on s'en foutait pas mal; ici, tout est coûteux et prétentieux. Même les murs sont frachiers, et je ne vous parle pas de mes professeurs! C'est tout juste s'ils s'abaissent à nous adresser la parole après les heures de cours. Enfin, il n'y a que quelques enseignants qui sont sympathiques : ceux là, on n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser.  
  
« Tu vas m'arrêter ta petite crise d'adolescence? »  
  
Je ne lui réponds pas et avale un grand verre d'eau. Se faire réveiller par une Kennedy hurlante et frustrée, ça n'a jamais fait partie de mes fantasmes. Même si les cris sont assez intéressants!  
  
« Kenn, laisse-moi tranquille. »  
  
Elle m'attrape le bras et me force à sortir de ma chambre.  
  
« Sûrement pas! Ça doit bien faire 4 ou 5 filles qu'on voit défiler depuis que Buffy et Faith t'ont emmené en patrouille. Ça faisait pourtant un bon moment que tu étais sensiblement sage, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? »  
  
Elle me pousse vers le milieu du gymnase , qui est encore désert. Je me rappelle alors que c'est aujourd'hui la visite des parents, et que toutes les élèves doivent être avec leurs paternels ou bien leurs mères. Moi, je sais que mes parents ne viendront pas. Ils ont appellé Buffy pour lui dire. Pas moi, mais bien Buffy. Ils n'arrivent même pas à parler à leur fille, c'est pathétique.  
  
« Allez, bats-toi. »  
  
Elle se met en position de combat, mais je ne bouge pas. À quoi bon? Je m'emmerde ici. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, ni avec Kennedy, ni avec personne d'autre. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose : rien faire. C'est simple, non? Pourtant, personne n'arrive à comprendre ça. C'est à croire que l'algèbre est moins compliqué pour eux! Moi, additionner des lettres, j'ai toujours trouvé ça royalement stupide.  
  
Elle commence à me frapper, mais je ne réponds pas. Les coups font mal et je fais tout mon possible pour rester de marbre devant sa force . Un poing m'atteint au visage : ma lèvre se met à saigner. Un goût de fer coule lentement dans ma bouche, et je savoure doucement son parfum amer. Kennedy arrête de frapper.  
  
« Mais merde qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es folle? »  
  
Je lève sur elle des yeux vides, des yeux qu'elle n'apprendra jamais à aimer parce qu'ils sont trop différents de ceux de sa belle Willow. Je me sens détruite, seule, morte, absente.  
  
Kennedy me traîne au bureau de Buffy. Cette dernière est habillée d'un tailleur très sérieux, prête à affronter la horde de parents qui l'attend. Ma prof part et me laisse seule avec Mlle. Summers. Elle se penche vers moi, sombre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Michelle? Tu n'as jamais été aussi insupportable depuis Mme. Wilson. »  
  
J'ai presque envie de rire, mais je me retiens. Tout au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai bien plus envie de pleurer.  
  
« Rien. »  
  
Buffy me lance un regard sévère, les yeux d'une directrice. D'ailleurs, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin : des yeux glacials pour me réconforter. Mais je ne mérite pas de réconfort, puisque j'ai dû transgresser presque tous les règlements de ce foutu Centre. La blonde soupire, regarde ses papiers quelques secondes. Mais elle ne trouvera pas de réponses sur ses feuilles, ça je le sais. Elle n'a aucune idée de mon amour pour Kennedy et n'arrive pas à comprendre que ma vie se détériore au fur et à mesure que ma prof se rapproche de son ex.  
  
« Écoute, je sais que tu es une bonne tueuse. Mais certaines rumeurs nous informent que tu serais souvent sous l'influence de drogues et je dois t'avouer que ça m'inquiète. »  
  
Je ne mérite aucune inquiètude. D'ailleurs, je ne mérite pas non plus l'amour de Kenn. J'aimerais parfois disparaître dans ces mondes que je me crée, j'aimerais vivre dans ces illusions. La blonde en face de moi ne sait rien de tout ça. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que je fais dans le chimique : la belle affaire. Toute l'école le sait : ils ont tous peur de moi, je le vois dans leurs yeux. Tout le monde me connaît, et pourtant je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont. Au fond, je devrais dire elles : il y a beaucoup plus de filles ici que… que dans un couvent. Mais quelques garçons vivent dans une autre aile alors j'imagine que le masculin l'emporte. C'est bien que les hommes gagnent dans la grammaire : dans les combats, au gymnase, tous les gars se font planter.  
  
« T'inquiète Buffy. Je sais ce que je fais. »  
  
« Je ne crois pas. Tu vois, c'est que— »  
  
La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Willow entre dans la pièce. Pour la première fois je suis reconnaissante envers elle, puisqu'elle vient de me libérer de la directrice. Je déteste être là, comme un patient devant un psychologue. Je ne suis pas une étudiante à problèmes, je suis une amoureuse éperdue. Voilà ce que je suis. La rousse explique à la blonde qu'une des mères désire la rencontrer. Buffy lui promet d'arriver dans un instant puis referme la porte en se tournant vers moi.  
  
« J'espère que tu vas revenir dans la bonne voie. »  
  
« Mouais j'vais essayer, j'peux y aller maintenant? »  
  
Elle grimace mais me laisse sortir avant de se rendre à toute vitesse à l'entrée du Centre où une dame discute avec Miss Rosenberg, professeure d'histoire. L'histoire de la magie, oui! Enfin, c'est quand même une bonne enseignante, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Elle s'occupe surtout des Observateurs, mais elle prend soin de quelques potentielles aussi. Moi, je n'existe pas dans son univers. Sauf si Kennedy lui parle de moi, ce qui m'étonnerais . Même quand je parle avec elle, Kennedy ne parle jamais de moi. C'est à croire qu'elle aimerait que je ne sois pas dans son univers. Je sais qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, mais pour elle ça doit être compliqué de se retrouver entre Willow et la petite nouvelle. De toute façon, je suppose que c'est interdit que de sortir avec une élève…  
  
Quand la dame part avec Buffy , Willow vient littéralement se jeter sur moi. Je l'imagine dans les bras de Kennedy et les larmes me remontent aux yeux. Voilà bientôt deux semaines que je fuis cette tristesse-là, et je ne vais pas la laisser revenir devant ma rivale. La rousse se plante devant moi, décidée à me faire comprendre qu'il faut absolument que je reprenne l'entraînement, que je laisse Kenn faire mon éducation de petite tueuse. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre? Tiens, je crois que je vais partir tout de suite pendant son monologue. Effet de surprise : elle reste là pendant que je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir dehors.  
  
Le vent froid me réveille alors qu'elle me rattrape.  
  
« Il faut que tu comprennes… »  
  
Comprendre quoi? Il n'y a rien à comprendre, sauf que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse. Le bonheur est une merde qui ne m'aime pas, voilà tout.  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Michelle Joan Collins, tu va recommencer tes cours immédiatement. »  
  
Mais c'est qu'elle va me faire rire, la petite dictatrice ! Elle est là, grelottante, l'air mauvais. C'est fou comme j'ai peur d'elle. Le fait de nommer mon nom au complet me fait grelotter de frayeur, Mlle Rosenberg! Pour qui elle se prend, pour la chef des reviens-dans-la-bonne-voix?  
  
« Willow Rosenberg, tu va te la fermer tout de suite. »  
  
« Quoi?! »  
  
« Oui, je t'ai manqué de respect, Mussolini! T'es même pas une de mes profs, alors essaie pas de me diriger. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour moi. Tu sais rien alors retourne donc voir tes p'tits amis et ta Kennedy et laisse-moi tranquille. »  
  
Je sors une cigarette de ma poche et m'en vais alors qu'elle ne réplique rien. Je sais qu'elle est triste : elle déteste quand quelqu'un est méchant avec elle. La nicotine envahit l'air alors que j'imagine ce que Kennedy va me faire pour avoir été cruelle avec son amoureuse… Si amour il y a. Merde, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là, mais la tueuse rapplique déjà. Peut-être qu'elle a vu l'engueulade… De toute façon, ça ne servira à rien qu'elle me parle : les mots n'ont plus d'importance.  
  
« Michelle! »  
  
Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle m'appelle Michelle?  
  
« Merde attends! »  
  
Je m'arrête sous un arbre, terminant lentement ma cigarette, même si je sais qu'elle me répète toujours qu'il faudrait que j'arrête parce qu'un jour ça va me tuer. Que ça me tue ,ça m'est égal!  
  
« Tes parents sont au téléphone. »  
  
Je croyais qu'elle venait m'engueuler. Alors elle n'a pas encore eu vent de ma petite discussion avec la rousse… tant mieux! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Elle m'entraîne jusqu'au bureau où je pourrai parler avec mes parents, oh joie .  
  
« Oui allo ? »  
  
« Allo Jo. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? »  
  
« J'ai tué une de mes profs. »  
  
« QUOI?! »  
  
Le pire, c'est qu'ils me croient. Ils sont capables d'imaginer que leur unique enfant puisse assassiner quelqu'un, sauf qu'ils ne peuvent pas dire une description exacte de la dîte enfant. Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui je suis, et au fond, c'est mieux comme ça. Au moins, ils m'appellent encore ,parfois…  
  
« C'est pas vrai m'man. J'ai rien fait. »  
  
« J'espère! Au prix que ça nous coûte! »  
  
Buffy, quand elle m'a recueilli, à payer tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle débourse le montant de mes études, m'achètent la moindre petite chose que je lui demande. Mes parents, en échange, ne lui donnent rien du tout, et moi, je ne lui attire que des problèmes. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est une sainte, mais je dois avouer que je l'admire pour ça. Et mes parents m'envoient de l'argent de poche de temps en temps, pour payer ma drogue. Ils ne savent pas que je fait ça avec leur argent, mais c'est pas moi qui va le leur dire!  
  
« Vous m'appelliez pour quoi? »  
  
« Thomas, Thomas vient de se fiancer à Sophie! »  
  
Chose intéressante : Thomas est mon voisin et je n'ai jamais vu Sophie. Alors j'en ai vraiment mais alors vraiment rien à faire que Thomas soit avec Sophie ou avec le bon Dieu! C'est à croire que je n'ai pas de place dans ma propre vie.  
  
« Je vous rappellerai plus tard, ok ? »  
  
« Ok! »  
  
Ils raccrochent sans un aurevoir, sans un je t'aime. Je suppose qu'ils gardent ces mots là pour le voisin qui s'occupent des plantes quand ils partent en voyage. On t'aime, Thomas! Tu fais partie de la famille Thomas! Et puis moi ? C'est pas si important, je suppose. Tant que j'ai mon argent de poche…!  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, la fumée du bar m'empeche de penser à quoi que ce soit. La belle Helen m'entraîne vers un autre univers, un composé de mouvements rapides puis de gestes lents. Ses lèvres et ses mains deviennent les murs de ma réalité alors que je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Une fraction de seconde, je me rappelle les incidents de la journée, avec tous ces gens qui ont voulu me faire changer… Helen m'embrasse longuement, et je sens son parfum me coller à la peau.   
  
« À quoi tu penses ? »  
  
Elle chuchote dans mon oreille alors que j'ouvre ma porte.   
  
« À rien, c'est sans importance. »  
  
Elle me sourit et je referme la porte. L'important, c'est de savoir que rien n'est vraiment important. 


	4. Réciprocité Des Injures

Je ne prends même pas la peine de cacher ma cigarette quand l'autre conne entre dans ma chambre.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crisses ici? »  
  
Elle ne répond pas et ses deux chiens de poche la suivent. Anna, la bully du Centre, celle qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde, vient d'entrer dans ma bulle. Elle a l'air vraiment fachée, mais je m'en fous pas mal. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là?  
  
« J'viens de rendre une visite, ratée. »  
  
« Arrête-moi ça, tu vas me faire pleurer. »  
  
Anna repeigne lentement ses cheveux qui étaient teindus bleux et qui sont maintenant d'un vert assez laid. Elle me regarde de haut en bas, et là je sais que la guerre est déclarée. Les étudiants du Centre ne m'aiment pas, mais ils me respectent : je suis certaine qu'ils ont peur de moi. Et Anna m'envie… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse être jalouse de moi. Il faudrait être stupide pour ça… ou bien n'avoir que la moitié d'un cerveau, ce qui est son cas.  
  
« Écoute, Collins, j'pense que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde si tu décrissais. »  
  
« Tu veux que je quitte le Centre? »  
  
Elle pointe vers la porte et je sais que c'est la seule chose qu'elle veut. Que je disparaisse de son petit univers. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que juste avant qu'elle arrive, j'avais dans l'intention de faire mes bagages. Mais pour la faire chier je vais rester encore un peu. Elle s'ennuyerait sans moi, la pauvre.  
  
« J'ai pas besoin d'une bitch et de ses deux salopes pour me dire quoi faire. »  
  
« Salopes?! Faut avouer que tu couches quand même avec la moitié de la ville alors… »  
  
Elle ne me connaît pas. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines, les transformant en métal hurlant alors que mon ventre s'enflamme. Je n'ai qu'une envie : défoncer sa tête de merde.  
  
« Ah je comprends. T'es jalouse Anna? Faudrait pas que tes p'tits parents parfaits apprennent que leur fille est lesbienne, pas vrai? »  
  
« Je suis pas lesbienne. »  
  
Ses deux amies ne savent plus trop quoi faire. C'est exactement l'effet que je désirais : elles ne savent pas si j'ai dit la vérité ou si j'ai menti. Mais au fond, toutes les injures que je lui enverrai seront toujours celles que je me répète à longueur de journée. Tout ce que je pense d'elle, je le pense de moi. Je ferais mieux d'aller me jeter en bas d'un pont, si je ressemble autant à cette imbécile.  
  
« Je le suis pas alors fermez-la! »  
  
Une de ses deux amies referme la porte puis continue à chuchoter quelque chose à l'autre. Plus idiote que ça, c'est sûrement impossible.  
  
« Collins! »  
  
Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux. Je la sens qui devient de plus en plus nerveuse, et je reste fixée sur elle, prête à la frapper au premier signe de violence.  
  
« Viens au gym t'entraîner avec moi. »  
  
Je sais parfaitement bien ce qu'elle veut : provoquer un combat en lieu neutre. Présentement, elle est dans mon territoire, et si elle engage un duel, elle sera fautive. Tandis que si nous descendons au gymnase, elle est protégée par le contexte de l'entraînement. Pas si idiote que ça, finalement.   
  
J'écrase ma cigarette et m'étire.  
  
« Go. »  
  
Elle me regarde encore de haut en bas, et je sens se mêler en elle la jalousie et le dégout.  
  
« Tu vas y aller comme ça? »  
  
Je porte une vieille camisole beige et des pantalons vert-foncés tachés de peinture. Oui, je vais y aller comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de mes vêtements?  
  
« Ouais. Tu y vas ou bien il te faut un taxi? »  
  
Elle se retourne et sort de ma chambre. Avant de partir, j'embrasse mes murs du regard. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui sera dans la salle en bas. Si Kennedy y est, je suis morte. D'abord parce que je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer, ensuite parce que si je gagne elle va me mettre en pièces. Mais l'envie me battre avec la pétasse du Centre est trop forte. Enfin, si je survis à Anna et Kennedy, tout le monde me foutra la paix ici.   
  
Ça doit faire maintenant une semaine que je ne suis pas venue ici. La dernière fois, c'était à la rencontre de parents… Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas rappeller les miens…  
  
« Prête? »  
  
Je me demande pourquoi elle me demande si je suis prête, parce que de toute façon elle s'en fout complètement. Je regarde autour : les étudiants commencent à former un cercle pour voir le combat. Les deux potentielles les plus imposantes vont se frapper dessus et eux vont s'amuser. Quelle joie de voir la société évoluer! Enfin, je lui envoie un premier crochet du droit en plein visage, et ça la met en colère. J'imagine qu'elle voulait frapper la première.  
  
« Amène-toi. »  
  
Elle s'avance et m'envoie un coup dans les côtes. La douleur est affreuse mais je ne la laisserai pas mener. Un coup de pied la fait reculer, suivi d'un autre coup de poing. Je l'imagine déjà demain matin, en train de se maquiller deux pouces d'épais de fond de teint pour ne pas que ses ecchymoses parraissent. C'est plus fort que moi : elle me fait marrer. Anna grogne et attrape la barre de métal que l'on utilise comme épée dans les entraînements pour éviter de se couper. Elle la fait tournoyer un peu pour me faire peur. Je ne bouge pas : elle n'ira pas jusque là.   
  
La douleur est intense, sourde. Elle circule dans tous mes membres et je n'arrive pas à la localiser. J'entends des cris et des gens qui retiennent quelqu'un. Une jeune fille traite une autre de folle, et une voix que j'adore se fait un chemin à travers la foule.  
  
« Jo? Jo ça va? »  
  
Je ne suis pas capable de répondre : je ne respire plus. Pendant quelques secondes, je sens que je vais tomber inconsciente. Mais je reste éveillée, et la souffrance est bien pire. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ma belle Kennedy, le visage inquiet. Elle me demande à nouveau comment je vais, et je marmonne quelques mots.  
  
« J'ai rien compris ma belle, répète plus fort. »  
  
Elle m'a appeler ma belle! Bon ok, elle appelle toutes ses élèves comme ça, alors je ferais mieux de me calmer. Je recommence à respirer et me relève difficilement. Malgré moi, un grognement de douleur s'échappe de moi.  
  
« Ça va, ça va… Où est Anna? »  
  
Kennedy se déplace un peu vers la gauche, de sorte que je peux voir que deux garçons la retiennent loin de moi. Je souris.  
  
« Hé Anna! Tu joues dur! »  
  
Elle grogne et me lance encore quelques injures. Je me demande si elle est comme moi. Est-ce que, quand nous nous battions, elle s'imaginait que son adversaire n'était personne d'autre qu'elle-même? Moi, je m'hallucine à sa place, et je me frappe du plus fort que je peux, comme si ça pourrais changer quelque chose, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. On ne fait qu'un avec son adversaire dans la colère, je crois.  
  
Willow vient d'arriver dans la pièce.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? »  
  
« Willow, l'autre l'a frapper avec une barre de métal dans les côtes, est-ce que tu crois que ça va bien? »  
  
Oh, Kennedy est fachée là… Je suis contente que ce n'est pas après moi, pour une fois! La rousse se penche sur moi en ignorant les propos de son ex-amoureuse. Elle met ses mains sur mon ventre sans appuyer, et jete son regard dans le mien.  
  
« Concentre-toi sur moi. Tu n'auras plus mal, c'est promis. »  
  
Ma dernière pensée avant le black-out est que personne ne devrait jamais promettre une telle chose.  
  
À mon réveil, je suis presque désolée d'être en vie. Je sens un goût amer dans ma bouche : moi qui croyais que le sang était salé, là, ça ne goûte pas le sel du tout. J'ai l'impression qu'un métal liquide a coulé dans ma gorge pendant mon sommeil. J'essaie de me relever, mais une douleur traverse mon corps et me fait trembler violemment. Je me redresse quand même, et aperçoit les larges bandes de tissus qui recouvrent mon abdomen. Je crois qu'Anna m'a brisé quelque chose.  
  
Giles vient d'entrer dans la pièce. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me porte attention. D'habitude, il fait quelques sermons ennuyants à toute l'école puis repart pour d'autres pays. C'est lui qui va chercher les potentielles, enfin, pas seulement lui. Mais il est le président de toute cette belle organisation.  
  
« Bonjour Mlle Collins. »  
  
Son accent anglais me fait rire, ce qui me fait penser que mon accent français doit le faire rire aussi. L'Angleterre, c'est bien, mais je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à leur parler qui est très différent du mien. Bien sûr, la plupart des profs viennent des Etats-Unis et sont assez faciles à comprendre. Mais moi je viens du Canada et les gens ont de la difficulté à toujours bien saisir ce que je dis.  
  
« Bonjour… M Giles… »  
  
Ma voix est enrouée : j'ai donc dormi pendant un bon moment. Par la fenêtre, je vois que le ciel est d'un bleu magnifique, et je crois que, d'habitude, c'est de bonne augure.  
  
« Je viens entendre ce que vous avez à me dire sur la bagarre que vous avez eu avec Anna Wesley. »  
  
« Bien c'est assez simple : elle a pris une barre de métal et me l'a envoyer en plein dans les côtes. Fin. »  
  
Il enlève ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux. Soit c'est un homme occupé, soit il aime bien faire semblant qu'il est très occupé. Je ne rajoute rien, et il s'assoie près de moi. Où est Kennedy? Elle a disparu dans les ténèbres, et depuis, je ne sais pas où elle est. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit à côté de moi quand je me réveillerais. Et qu'est-ce que Willow m'a fait?  
  
« Voyez-vous, si vous confirmez nos doutes, Mlle Collins, nous devrons envoyer Mlle Wesley dans une autre aile du Centre afin qu'il n'y aie plus de tels incidents. »  
  
Quelle blague! Hier, si ce n'était pas moi, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle va continuer son petit règne de terreur dans une autre aile et voilà, bon débarras. Mais j'aime quand même mieux la savoir ailleurs qu'ici. Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur d'elle, mais elle m'énerve. Ça doit être réciproque, cependant.  
  
« Écoutez, elle est venue me chercher dans ma chambre pour voir qui gagnerais ce combat-là. Alors je suis descendue au gym, et là je menais la bataille. Elle a sauté une coche ou je sais pas moi, elle est devenue folle et a pris la foutu barre de métal. Vous savez le reste. »  
  
Avec ça, elle risque d'avoir un super long sermon et un déménagement à faire. M Giles me remercie puis quitte la pièce, me laissant encore seule.  
  
Ce qu'Anna pense de moi, je le pense d'elle. Ce que j'ai dis à Anna, ce que je lui ai fait, j'aurais aimé me l'infliger à moi-même. Être extérieure à moi, et me rendre les coups. Je suis mon propre souffre-douleur.   
  
Une semaine et demi plus tard, je suis de retour à l'entraînement. C'est bien que les tueuses récupèrent vite : j'avais des fourmis plein les jambes à force de ne jamais rien faire. Le punching-bag noir pend du plafond, sans bouger, et soudainement, je me trouve stupide de frapper sur un sac. J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête, mais mon engueulade avec Anna ne cesse de me revenir en tête. Foutue Wesley…  
  
Je me mets à frapper et à frapper du plus fort que je peux. J'ai chaud et mon cœur bats si vite que je n'arrive plus à bien penser. Quelque chose s'empare de mon cerveau, comme si j'étais saoûle. Ma tête veut éclater, et mes poumons aussi. Le temps se ralentit et les choses s'amplifient : chaque son me paraît lourd et sourd. Je sens les yeux de Kennedy sur moi et je continue à frapper. Une fatigue énorme déferle sur moi, mais je continue. Je dois me vider de toute cette énergie, de tout. Je dois me vider…  
  
« Hé là arrête! »  
  
Mes poings me font mal et mes poignets aussi. Ma prof m'attrape les bras et plonge son regard dans le mien. Son expression me dit tout : mes yeux sont vides.   
  
« Défonce-toi pas comme ça Jo. »  
  
Je ne lui réponds pas, mais ferme mes yeux. Juste entendre sa voix, ça me remplit. Cette fille-là, je l'aime plus que tout. Et l'entendre, ça me rend tellement… Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'invite à me reposer, et je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je veux être vide.  
  
Je me remets à frapper. 


	5. L'Incandescente Existence

Plus douloureuse que l'agonie est la mort, par amour de l'agonie.  
  
– Emily Dickinson  
  
La vie est une merde qui ne finit pas. J'aurais besoin de tripper là, de partir sur un nuage pour ne pas revenir. Mais le réveil est toujours pire. On dirait que le lendemain matin, la drogue a tout amplifié. Ou peut-être que c'est juste moi qui devient chaque jour un peu plus folle. Je l'aime tellement… je n'arrive même plus à dire son nom sans pleurer. Alors autant me retenir : les larmes, c'est pour les lâches.  
  
J'ai envie d'oublier, de ne plus penser qu'à la douleur sur ma peau, la brûlure quand la lame fend doucement la chair. Je veux avoir mal, me geler le cerveau par la souffrance. Je veux voir mon sang couler, je veux me voir mourir. Où est-ce que j'ai foutu mon canif?  
  
Ma chambre est tellement à l'envers, et je ne sais même pas si tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur m'appartient. Au fond, il n'y a pas grand chose qui soit à moi ici. Tout m'est étranger, au Centre. Merde où est-ce qu'il est?  
  
Mes mains n'arrêtent pas de trembler. J'ai l'impression de voir le temps s'écouler beaucoup trop vite.  
  
BORDEL DE MERDE OÙ EST-CE QU'IL EST???  
  
Là, là dans un coin. Il est là. Ok, ça va aller, faut que je me calme. Voilà, je l'ai, je l'ai.  
  
Le sang coule lentement sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux. Enfin… le vide.  
  
Dehors, il fait froid. Le soleil brille pourtant. J'allume ma cigarette quand Rosenberg arrive. Elle s'accote contre un arbre à côté de moi et fixe droit devant elle. Le silence m'énerve, je veux qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais elle ne bouge pas.  
  
« Ça va? »  
  
Elle se tourne vers moi, et je vois des larmes briller dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Soudainement, je comprends pourquoi Kennedy l'aime autant. Kennedy…  
  
« Je pensais à Kenn… Désolée, je devrais pas de parler de ça. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Parce que c'est ta prof. »  
  
J'ai envie de rire. Effectivement, elle ne devrait pas me parler. Mais pas pour cette raison-là. C'est marant, elle a oublié notre dernière altercation. Tout à mon avantage, soit dit en passant. Un peu comme les étudiants ici, les professeurs ont délibérément pardonner tout ce que je leur avais fait. Tout le monde avait peur de la Wesley, à ce que je vois.  
  
« Bof tu sais, moi, tout le monde peut me confier quoi que ce soit. Je suis pas du genre bavarde. »  
  
« J'avais remarqué. »  
  
La fumée bleue de ma cigarette s'installe entre nous, et j'aimerais m'y noyer. Je sais qu'elle va me parler de ce qu'elle vit, et je sais que je ne veux pas l'entendre.  
  
« Je l'aime encore. »  
  
Fallait-il vraiment préciser? Willow croit que personne n'a compris qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise de leur séparation. Mais, dans le fond, tout le monde sait très bien qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre ces deux-là.  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu l'as quittée? »  
  
« En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça… Aucune de nous n'a quitté l'autre. »  
  
Oui bon, c'est beau tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'envoie pas sa vie à un putain de cinéaste, ça ferait un film d'amour presque intéressant. En réalité, je suis sûre qu'elle y a penser un jour.  
  
« Je crois que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule pour méditer tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Sunnydale. Et Kennedy devait être seule pour découvrir totallement ses pouvoirs. »  
  
« Mais elle les contrôle bien ses pouvoirs… »  
  
« Oui… »  
  
Je vois dans son visage. Je lis sur ses traits. Elle va avouer à Kennedy qu'elle l'aime encore, et dans un élan de passion elles vont s'embrasser et revenir ensemble après une nuit d'amour. Je la déteste.  
  
« Écoute, c'est pas que je ne veux pas en entendre parler, mais je suis en retard pour mon cours… »  
  
J'écrase mon mégot par terre et la salue, lui promettant de reprendre cette conversation plus tard. Elle me sourit et accepte. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi parfaite… Elle est la personne idéale pour Kenn. J'essuie la larme qui vient de couler sur ma joue avant que l'autre la remarque et me retourne pour partir, mais elle m'attrape par le bras. La putain de manche de ma veste remonte et je m'empresse de la descendre, mais c'est trop tard. Elle me regarde étrangement, comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire.  
  
« Sur ton bras… c'est…? »  
  
« Des blessures. Rien de grave. Bye. »  
  
La salope elle a tout vu. Bordel elle est mieux de garder ça pour elle. J'irai la tuer dans son sommeil. Je ne serais pas capable de commettre un meurtre. Merde. Je me mets à courir pour ne pas qu'elle me questionne. Je la déteste. Je me déteste.  
  
L'air est divisée en minuscules carrés de poudre. Je bouge lentement pour ne pas les briser, parce que sinon les gens vont savoir où je suis passée. Et il ne faut pas… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sens mon cœur ralentir et le sang dans mon corps se gèle. La douleur est hors de moi, elle est autour de moi, elle est cette poudre dans l'air… Ma porte est si loin au bout du couloir…  
  
Je mets mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour ne pas rire. Tout tournoie et j'ai l'impression de danser dans un univers absent de mon monde et ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil ou peut-être à cette poudre, cette poudre blanche comme du sel ou du sucre ou de la drogue ou de la neige… De la neige blanche et froide, froide comme la fumée de ma cigarette. Je fixe ma main… Je n'ai pas de cigarette. Mais alors, d'où vient la fumée? De moi, de mon corps… Je suis en feu! Hahahaha!  
  
Mon rire résonne dans les murs vides du Centre. Les autres dorment sûrement… Ma tête est lourde et ma porte est proche.  
  
Kennedy est là. Ça doit être une hallucination. Je referme la porte lentement et elle s'approche de moi. Elle pose sa main chaude sur mon bras glacé.  
  
« Tu es gelée? »  
  
« Dans les deux sens ma belle. »  
  
Elle a l'air déçu. Elle baisse les yeux puis les remonte pour me fixer. Je la distingue mal dans l'obscurité, mais je sais qu'elle est triste. Elle est si belle, je sens sa respiration couler sur moi doucement, comme un océan qui viendrait se fracasser sur moi.  
  
« Jo… »  
  
Je me sens vivre. Je suis là, j'existe pour elle. Elle est si près de moi… Je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur les miennes et un courant d'énergie me traverse. Ses mains se promènent rapidement sur moi, et je ne bouge pas, la conservant près de moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'une minute à l'autre, que le temps m'échappe et file beaucoup trop vite. Elle se recule un peu, mais sa peau reste collée contre la mienne.  
  
« Jo… Je crois que je t'aime. »  
  
Je la repousse et me rends à mon lit. Elle se retourne si vite, si violemment…  
  
« Tu dis rien? »  
  
Je la regarde, mais j'ai peur de sa rage. Son visage colérique ne me quitte pas des yeux alors que j'ai envie de lui avouer… Willow l'aime. Moi aussi, mais c'est avec Rosenberg qu'elle doit être, pas avec une petite droguée de merde comme moi. Je ne mérite pas ça… Elle ne mérite pas ça.  
  
« Faut pas… M'aimer; faut pas. »  
  
Elle s'approche de moi et ses mains sur ma peau créent des flamèches. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur mon cou et j'ose me fermer les yeux. Son souffle se déverse sur moi lentement.  
  
« Kenn… Non. »  
  
Elle se recule. De la lumière émane d'elle, c'est si beau, si beau… J'ai envie de m'y noyer et d'y mourir.  
  
« Comment non? Jo… Jo laisse-moi… »  
  
Kennedy s'approche encore un peu et j'ai l'impression qu'elle brûle à l'intérieur. Elle est un phare et je suis un bateau sur l'océan qui coule au fond si creux, si creux que la lumière du soleil ne vient pas danser sur ma peau. Sa peau cuivrée sur la mienne, pâle et faible à cause de l'insomnie et probablement à cause de la drogue. Mais non, la drogue ne pâlit pas les gens… elle consume l'âme de la personne, mais ne touche pas à l'extérieur. Kennedy est si belle…  
  
« Est-ce que tu le sens? »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« On est en vie Kenn… Tu le sens? »  
  
Je ris aux larmes. Tout est si différent, tout va si vite. J'étais triste, je refusais son amour. Je suis encore triste, et je la refuse encore. Alors qu'est-ce qui est différent? Rien.   
  
« Je… Ça brûle, dans mon ventre… Ça fait mal Kennedy, ça fait si mal… »  
  
« Jo?… Jo, ça va aller? »  
  
Je regarde autour de moi : je suis tombée par terre sans m'en rendre compte. Putain ma dose était forte ce soir. Merde, elle est encore là. Elle doit partir. Elle doit vivre ou je sais pas, mourir s'il le faut mais non… elle doit vivre.  
  
« Jo merde… Je te dit que je t'aime bordel, réponds quelque chose! Jo écoute, je veux que tu m'aimes. Je veux que toi, Michelle Joan Collins, tu lèves tes yeux sur moi et que tu m'aimes. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas t'aimer Kennedy. Je t'aime déjà bien assez… Ma peau est trop petite pour contenir tout ça, elle se déchire elle hurle pour s'ouvrir… Tu es si belle… »  
  
Elle marche d'un côté à l'autre de ma chambre, fachée. Ses deux mains sur sa tête, je vois qu'elle a envie de crier. Je ne veux pas l'entendre hurler, alors je m'approche doucement. Elle m'entoure de ses deux bras forts, si forts que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est une forteresse. Elle m'embrasse encore, et cette fois-là je laisse ma faiblesse me gagner et je réponds à ses SOS désespérés. Mes paumes valsent sur sa peau et les vêtements ne semblent plus aussi importants. Je la sens brûler contre moi, s'enflammer si rapidement que j'ai peur qu'elle aie disparu. J'ouvre les yeux, et elle est encore là, plus belle que jamais. La chemise qu'elle porte quand elle donne ses cours a perdu un ou deux boutons dans notre bataille et ses cheveux se mêlent aux miens. Kennedy me sourit encore un peu, serrée contre moi. Son cœur bat si vite que le mien semble immobile à côté. Elle dépose ses lèvres dans mon cou et je laisse un frisson divaguer sur moi. Est-ce que c'est vrai? Peut-être qu'encore une fois, je m'imagine cette scène dans ma tête, l'imagination travaillant sous les coups de la drogue. Mais non, ça ne pourrait pas être aussi vrai que maintenant, aussi vrai qu'elle et moi. Pourtant, quelque chose sonne faux. Je me recule un peu puis reboutonne la chemise de Kennedy. Je n'ose pas la regarder alors que je replace mes vêtements rapidement, comme si quelqu'un nous avait surpris. Amusée, elle me fait une grimace et m'attire vers elle.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »  
  
Je me lève et ouvre la porte difficilement.  
  
« Pars… On ne peut pas être ensemble. Sors. »  
  
Elle me regarde, ne comprenant pas. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Dans ce monde, je suis l'intruse, je suis le morceau de casse-tête qui ne fonctionne pas. Kennedy fixe la porte puis moi, un tison de haine brûlant dans ses yeux noyés. Mais dans son souffle, je vois qu'elle m'aime encore un peu. Comme ça fait mal, si mal à l'intérieur… Je veux qu'elle reste, je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour l'éternité… Mais je serais un poids pour elle.  
  
« S'il te plaît… »  
  
Kennedy me dévisage en quittant la pièce, blessée, laissant derrière elle l'odeur de la fumée et son parfum. Je m'étends sur mon lit et fixe le plafond. Je suis seule, seule avec ces carrés de poudre autour de moi et le désir de brûler toute entière. La fin d'une vie, le début d'une autre?  
  
Faith est venue me chercher. Je n'étais pas descendue pour déjeuner. Normalement, c'est Kennedy qui vient, mais là, c'est Faith qui est arrivée en premier. Quand je l'ai vue, je n'ai rien dit. J'avais déjà tout compris. Son visage est devenu blanc, mais elle n'a pas paniqué. Contrairement à toutes les potentielles qui l'avaient suivie et qui se sont mises à crier en me voyant. J'entends quelqu'un qui parle d'appeler une ambulance, une autre qui hurle quelque chose à propos de mon sang qui se répand sur le plancher de ma chambre et, finalement, la voix de Kennedy.  
  
Elle s'approche et noue sa veste qu'elle vient de déchirer autour de mes poignets. Elle dépose un baiser chaste sur mon front, souvenir de notre écartade de la veille. Dawn chuchote un mot que je connais beaucoup trop, et Willow laisse couler une larme. Finalement, le mot devient un murmure collectif, et il est au bout de toutes les lèvres, bien que personne ne le prononce. Le silence nous encadre avec une aisance qui pourrait me faire peur si je ne m'en foutais pas.  
  
Ce sont les ambulanciers qui déclarent ce que tout le monde redoute, tout le monde sauf moi :  
  
« Tentative de suicide. »  
  
Puis, c'est le noir. 


	6. Ma Suprématie Artificielle

Je me suis promenée pendant des semaines et des semaines avec des bandages blancs autour des poignets. Parfois, j'me dit que j'aurais du crever. Mais j'suis encore vivante, j'vais pas en faire un drame.  
  
La petite Summers est toujours restée avec moi, probablement parce que la directrice (sa sœur) veut qu'elle lui rapporte tous mes faits et gestes. Au moins elle est sympathique, Dawn. On parle surtout musique, films. Elle connaît tous les classiques, fait étonnant puisque je pensais qu'elle était aussi stupide que ses amies. Elles ne me parlent pas, et Summers a arrêté de les voir depuis le jour où elles m'ont baptisé la suicidée, à mon retour de l'hôpital. N'empêche de Dawn, ça ne lui fait rien que je lui parle des filles que j'ai connu, et elle me décrit ses amoureux, ses « kicks » du mois ou de la semaine. Elle est même assez drôle. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé du fameux soir où je me suis ouvert les veines. Elle ne m'a pas questionné non plus : je crois qu'elle me comprend un peu. La belle Kennedy ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis. Hier, elle m'a souri avec des larmes dans les yeux, mais c'est tout. Elle n'a plus le courage de s'approcher de moi. Comme si j'étais entourée de bandes jaunes fluos pour indiquer Zone Dangereuse. À part les ex-amies de Dawn, tout le monde au Centre me craint. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais une intouchables, une de ces personnes qu'on respecte éternellement. Il y a même de ces nouveaux qui viennent nous voir sur l'heure du dîner en se présentant pour devenir nos amis. J'ai l'air supérieur à tous ces élèves, mais je ne le suis pas. J'entre dans un cours en retard, tout le monde arrivera en retard au prochain. Dawn et moi, on trouve ça bizarre, mais on fait avec. Les deux derniers mois, le Centre était vide. Ça a été plus dur pour Kennedy de m'éviter, mais elle y est arrivée avec brio. Pas un mot ni un regard. Mis à part hier... Enfin, l'école était vide parce que c'était les vacances d'été, tout simplement. Toutes les étudiantes et les quelques étudiants sont partis chez leurs parents, et je suis restée ici, avec le Scoobygang comme ils s'appelent. J'ai eu l'immense honneur d'assister à une de leurs soirées de films et de me faire embarquer dans une bataille de popcorn générale. Sauf que la dernière semaine a été remplie, à savoir que les cours recommencent aujourd'hui et que tout le monde est revenu. Retour aux livres, aux études et à l'ennui total. Mais ça veut aussi dire retour à l'entraînement et donc, à Kennedy. Il y a une nouvelle prof à l'école : elle enseigne le français. Comme je suis canadienne-française, je suis assez bonne, même bilingue. Mon problème, c'est plus l'anglais! Enfin, la nouvelle a des cheveux bruns foncés longs, et des yeux bleux gris métalliques. Kennedy la déteste : je le vois dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle passe. C'est tellement drôle de voir mon ange détester quelqu'un, je n'y suis pas habituée. Il paraît qu'avant, Buffy et elle se faisait la guerre. Maintenant, elles ne se parlent presque jamais, mais ne se battent pas. C'est ennuyant, parce que j'imagine bien la directrice se défaire de ses petits tailleurs pour aller se battre avec Kenn, lui tirant les cheveux. La pauvre! Si elle savait que tout le monde la trouve stupide parfois... Mais quand tu es dans son bureau, elle prend une allure de dictateur et tu te la fermes, surtout si tu t'es attiré des problèmes! Donc la nouvelle a environ 20 ans et aucun diplôme. Elle sait parler français, pour le reste, elle improvise. Je crois qu'on l'a comme prof seulement parce qu'elle connaît l'univers de démons et de tueuses dans lequel on vit. Sa mère était Tueuse. Enfin, c'est ce que les rumeurs disent. Toujours est-il que c'est une amie d'Angel, et que c'est pourquoi elle est devant notre classe aujourd'hui. Angel, c'est un vampire qui trouve toujours le moyen de faire pitié. Putain, c'est à croire que ce mec-là est constamment en dépression. Le matin, je suis sûre qu'il pleure s'il n'y a plus de Frootloops pour déjeuner. Merde, il passe son temps à venir ici, annoncer un « grand danger! » puis il repart, l'air triste parce que Buffy lui a répété pour la énième fois qu'elle ne se remettait pas de la mort de l'autre con, Spike. Je le connaissais pas moi, Spike, mais je vous dit qu'il faut être con pour se tuer pour sauver le monde. Surtout quand on est vampire. Bon là je devrais arrêter de me plaindre de tout le monde, sinon la nouvelle va se rendre compte que je n'écoute pas du tout son cours et elle va m'engueuler après les cours. En plus, quand elle est fachée, je suis sûre qu'elle devient violente. Je sais que la colère amène la violence, mais une prof, si elle te frappe, tu ne frappe pas dessus, sinon Buffy te hurle après. Je l'ai appris quand j'ai claqué la vieille Grahams. Elle m'énervait. C'est pas une excuse, il paraît. « C'est compris? »  
  
Hein? La nouvelle me regarde. « Euhh... oui, madame...? »  
  
Elle se déplace de quelques pas pour ensuite me pointer le tableau noir où il est écrit « Nicole Desjardins » Je me racle la gorge un peu, à la fois gênée et amusée.  
  
« Oui, madame Desjardins. » Elle me regarde fixement, et les élèves de la classe la regardent en attendant de voir ce que je vais faire. Ils croient tous que je vais lui sortir une autre réplique cinglante, mais là, je n'en trouve pas et je n'ai pas envie d'être méchante. Je n'écoutais pas, voilà tout. Ce n'étais pas de la provocation, mais de l'indifférence. « Est-ce que vous savez ce que j'ai demandé mademoiselle? Vous avez bien compris? »  
  
« Non madame. Je n'écoutais pas. »  
  
Elle sourit puis va vers son bureau. Le groupe entier éclate de rire, et je ne bouge pas. On dirait que ma franchise les fait marrer aujourd'hui. « Et bien restez donc après le cours, mademoiselle...? »  
  
« Collins. »  
  
Elle sourit encore et recommence à parler de son cours. Encore une fois, je ne l'écoute pas du tout. Je m'en fous moi, de ce qu'elle raconte. Les autres essaient de saisir ce dont elle parle, de bien cerner les mots qu'ils connaissent et de les insérer dans une suite logique. Si je me concentrais sur sa voix, je comprendrais, puisque j'ai passé mon enfance dans cette langue. Dawn me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil, ce qui signifie qu'elle m'attendra après le discours de la prof pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle m'a dis. Je me demande si la directrice saura que je ne fais rien dans mes cours. Sûrement pas, c'est le début de l'année. Pour l'instant, je n'aurai que des avertissements et des sermonts ennuyants. Le plus frustrant dans l'histoire, c'est que mes cours durent toute l'année et que je n'ai pas de vacances pendant l'été. Les apprentis-observateurs ont deux mois pour eux, mais pour les potentiels, c'est le travail en permanence. Quelques-unes partent chez elles pour deux semaines, mais moi, je n'en demande pas. Pour rien au monde je ne retournerais chez mes parents, même pour quelques jours. Alors je reste à bosser sur les arts martiaux où bien les types de démons, mais au fond de moi, je m'ennuie carrément. J'ai arrêté de sortir dans les bars, mais je continue la drogue de temps en temps. Je ne peut pas tout quitter d'un coup, enfin c'est ce que je me répète. Surtout que personne ne m'aide ici. Oh il y a bien Dawn, mais elle ne connaît rien là-dedans et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ça. La cloche sonne et les filles prennent leur cartable pour sortir le plus vite possible. Chacune doit se demander si elles ont compris la même chose que leur voisine pendant le cours, parce que chacune n'est pas sûre d'elle- même. Aux combats elles performent, mais dans les cours plus théoriques elles ont de la difficultés à se concentrer. Moi, je parie que ça a un lien avec le fait qu'on a seulement deux semaines de congé, mais je me tais. Peut-être qu'un jour ça changera, mais pour l'instant, on garde le silence. Desjardins s'asseoit sur le pupitre devant moi et me regarde. « Il y a un problème madame? »  
  
« J'aimerais que vous soyez attentive pendant mes cours. »  
  
« Je suis seulement fatiguée. »  
  
Elle sourit, baisse ses yeux quelques instants pour ensuite les déposer sur moi. Elle se relève et s'approche un peu de moi pendant que je rammasse mes choses. « Et pourquoi vous parlez aussi bien français? »  
  
« Vous, pourquoi? »  
  
Elle rigole un peu puis retourne à son bureau où elle attrape son manteau. Elle se retourne vers moi. « Je viens du Canada. »  
  
Je la fixe un moment : aurais-je trouver une compatriote? Pas que je n'aime pas les Etats-Unis ou l'Angleterre, mais je m'ennuie de mon Canada. C'est normal j'imagine, quoique dans notre monde les patries ne sont plus aussi importantes qu'avant. « Moi aussi. »  
  
Nicole Desjardins me regarde encore quelques instants puis s'approche de la porte de la classe. « Alors on est deux. »  
  
Réplique banale, mais oh combien joyeuse pour moi. Enfin je vais retrouver ma belle langue française! L'anglais, c'est beau, mais pas comparable à la langue de mon enfance. En m'avançant vers la porte, je vois Dawn à travers la fenêtre, toute énervée parce qu'elle se demande ce que je vais lui raconter. « Oh, mademoiselle Collins... »  
  
« Oui? »  
  
« Le prochain cours, essayez de vous concentrez sur les questions que je vous pose. »  
  
« Et vous m'avez demandé...? »  
  
« Votre nom. En Allemand. »  
  
« Vous parlez allemand? »  
  
« Devinez. »  
  
Elle ouvre la porte et sort, souriante. Dawn sautille tellement sur place que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Elle m'attrape par le bras et dit :  
  
« Alors? »  
  
Madame Desjardins nous observe un peu, se met à rire et marche tranquillement vers la sortie.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle? »  
  
« Elle est belle. »  
  
On commence à marcher vers la sortie opposée, pour que je puisse aller fumer une cigarette avant le prochain cours. Dawn me suit toujours dans ses temps-là, même si elle est contre cette pratique. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »  
  
« Juste que je devais écouter dans mes cours. »  
  
« Oh. »  
  
Elle a l'air déçu, comme si elle s'attendait à une bataille ou bien à une déclaration. Elle est drôle, Dawn. Elle s'imagine toujours les choses beaucoup plus grandes qu'elles ne le sont en réalité. Moi, je vois tout en noir : comme ça, quand ça tourne au blanc, je suis heureuse. Et si ça reste noir et bien je m'y attendais. Pas de déception, pas de frustration : juste des faits emmerdants. Je regarde la foule d'élèves qui discutent un peu par tout contre les casiers et je vois qu'ils baissent tous la tête quand nous passons. Dawn me fait un clin d'œil et nous sortons par la porte de côté.  
  
« Si c'était pas toi, c'était Wesley. »  
  
Wesley est un vieux souvenir dans ma tête, même s'il ne date que de quelques mois. Je préfère ne pas être comparée à elle, et je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment heureuse qu'elle ne soit plus dans la même aile que moi. Je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis et c'est tant mieux. « J'imagine... Je déteste juste attirer l'attention... »  
  
« Cause toujours! Avec toutes les conneries que t'as faites, si ça c'est pas de l'attention...! »  
  
Nous rigolons encore quelques secondes, puis le sérieux revient rapidement. Elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Je la laisse tranquille; quand elle est comme ça, elle n'entends plus rien. Ça ne me dérange pas, je n'aime pas trop bavarder. Elle se tourne vers ma droite et esquisse un sourire des plus bizarres, puis m'impose un autre silence.  
  
« Pourquoi tu souris? »  
  
Elle ne répond pas, mais me pointe Mme Desjardins qui vient par ici. Elle a probablement fait le tour de l'école donc la cloche devrait sonner bientôt. La brunette qui normalement est mon amie se met à ricaner si fort qu'elle doit se retenir à deux mains. Je me demande bien ce qui lui prend à elle aujourd'hui. D'habitude, elle est plus calme et moins... hystérique. « La cigarette tue, Mlle Collins. »  
  
Ma nouvelle prof regarde la cigarette que j'ai dans la main, et c'est alors que je m'aperçois qu'elle fume aussi. Je ne comprends plus très bien pourquoi elle me parle, et je cherche quoi lui répondre. Mais j'entends Kennedy parler à quelqu'un et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la fixer en oubliant totallement les deux personnes à côté de moi. Nicole Desjardins se fixe elle aussi sur Kennedy puis jette un regard à Dawn avant de disparaître, me laissant seule avec mon amie. La brunette se tourne vers moi, rigolant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as toi aujourd'hui? Tu ris pour rien depuis ce matin. »  
  
Elle pointe un garçon du doigt et souris encore plus.  
  
« Tommy? Tommy de ton cours de littérature? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Bon la voilà repartie. Elle sors avec Tommy maintenant, un gars qui étudie pour être Observateur. Dawn me parlait de lui depuis quelques temps, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Enfin, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas avec lui si ils sont ensembles? Il vient de la remarquer et il s'approche, l'air confiant.  
  
« Salut la belle... »  
  
Il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et déjà, j'ai envie de m'en aller.  
  
« Salut Tom... J'te présente Jo, une de mes amies. »  
  
« Mouais je la connais déjà. »  
  
Bon là il va dire quelque chose de stupide. Je le sens. Il étudie pour être Observateur, donc, il est inévitablement totallement stupide.  
  
« J'étais là quand tu t'es battue avec Wesley. »  
  
« Toi et la moitié de l'école. »  
  
J'écrase le mégot de ma cigarette et entre à l'intérieur. Non mais quel imbécile! C'est à croire qu'il n'y a que les batailles qui comptent dans cette putain d'école. Le Centre de merde, oui! Quel raté. Je peux aps croire que Dawn sort avec un gars comme ça, tout fier d'avoir assisté à un combat où je me suis fait brisée les côtes. Mais ça, c'est pas important non, ce qui est important, c'est qu'il y avait deux filles qui se battaient et beaucoup de sang. Alors voilà, j'attire les foules!  
  
« Salut la suicidée. »  
  
Comme si j'avais besoin d'entendre ça aujourd'hui. Je me retourne pour envoyer un regard de mort à la personne qui m'a appellée comme ça, et aperçois Mme Desjardins juste à côté d'elle. La prof me fixe, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui m'étais arrivé. Merveilleux, elle va sûrement vouloir m'envoyer chez le psy où je ne sais pas quoi. Comme Buffy, quand je suis revenue de l'hôpital. Finalement, la directrice m'avait juste dit qu'elle me surveillerait, et je m'en étais sorti avec Andrew qui me suivait partout. Desjardins ne me quitte pas des yeux alors que je m'en vais à mon casier, puis à mon cours. Les gens se déplacent pour ne pas être dans mon chemin quand je passe.  
  
Tassez-vous, la morte passe. 


	7. L'Emprise du Styx

Sujet joyeux : nous étudions présentement Baudelaire dans mon cours de littérature. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de me raccrocher à ces vers, à cette poésie tellement sombre, dépressive... romantique. Rien n'est plus beau que de le lire en voyant toutes ces filles qu'on a aimées, toutes ces créatures qui passent silencieusement dans ma vie rageuse. Il parle du Styx, fleuve qui fait neuf fois le tour des Enfers... Neuf fois.  
  
Kennedy s'est rapprochée de Willow, elles passent tout leur temps ensemble... Je l'ai perdue.  
  
Dawn se demande pourquoi j'ai toujours cet air triste ces temps-ci... C'est simple, mon amour est si loin de moi, que je n'ai plus envie de respirer. Je me souviens de la lame sur mon poignet, du sommeil étrange qui me gagnait, m'empêchait de penser, comme un rideau de théâtre qui tombait. Mes yeux qui se refermaient doucement, ma vie entière qui se détruisait... Et mes parents qui prenaient un bon petit coktail au bord de la mer. S'ils ont appris ce qui s'était passé, alors ils n'ont même pas été foutu de venir me voir. S'ils ne le savent pas, ils n'ont pas non plus pris de mes nouvelles. Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais sourire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes : l'autre jour, tout allait relativement bien, le monde me traitait avec une indifférence confortable et, aujourd'hui, on dirait que je cours à ma perte. Et pourtant, les étudiants agissent encore comme si j'étais une étrange divinité, Dawn est toujours avec moi, Mme Desjardins essaie de me faire rire... Mais rien ne fonctionne. Le vide me parle, me chuchote à l'oreille, le vide veut m'avoir pour lui seul. Et je crois que je veux lui appartenir. Je sort de mon premier cours du matin, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller au deuxième, alors je me sauve pour aller me promener en ville. Je sais que Buffy et Faith le sauront, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour elles, je suis un poids et un problème en permanence. Ma directrice doit s'en vouloir de m'avoir ramenée ici, quand elle m'a trouvé. Je suis habituée de décevoir les gens : mes parents voulaient que je devienne avocate, mariée à un beau jeune homme talentueux et avec qui j'aurais deux ou trois enfants. Mais je ne suis rien de tout cela, je suis une petite lesbienne qui se prend pour une héroïne avec ses histoires de vampires et de démons. Je suis nulle, je l'ai toujours été. La barman de l'endroit où je passais toutes mes soirées sort d'un magasin et m'aperçoit. J'aurais envie d'être anonyme, juste une fois, juste pour l'instant. Mais elle me parle quand même, poussée par la maigre envie d'avoir l'air normale, d'avoir l'air d'une fille qui rencontre une vieille amie par hasard. Travailler dans les bars, passer la moitié de sa vie avec des drogués et des alcooliques, ça ne la fait pas trop sourire. J'imagine qu'elle aime bien quand les gens dans la rue la voit parler avec quelqu'un de sensiblement normal. Pour elle, c'est comme une victoire. Une façon de dire « Vous voyez? Moi aussi je peux être comme vous. »  
  
« Salut Jo! Ça fait un bout que je t'ai pas vue! »  
  
« Mouais je sais, j'essaie de me calmer un peu, tu comprends? »  
  
Elle me sourit et s'approche un peu plus de moi.  
  
« C'est sûr. Alors, ça va mal ou super mal? »  
  
« C'est drôle, mais peut-être que j'aurais répondu bien pour changer. »  
  
Elle ferme ses yeux puis les pose sur moi à nouveau, souriant tristement.  
  
« Non, c'est écrit dans tes yeux que tu vas mal. Tu veux aller prendre un café? »  
  
« Je sais pas Maud. J'veux pas te déranger. »  
  
Elle attrape ma main et me traîne littéralement jusqu'à une terrasse où nous nous installons. Elle commande deux cafés puis me fixe, attendant que je lui explique ce qui m'arrive.  
  
« Alors? »  
  
« Alors rien. »  
  
« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler? »  
  
« Maud commence pas à jouer les psy. Tu sais que je déteste ça. »  
  
« Je la joue pas psy, je la joue ex-petite amie fatigante. »  
  
Là, elle a réussi sa mission : elle m'a décroché un rire. Maud et moi, ça a duré un mois et demi : un record. Elle prenait toujours soin de moi, elle était comme un ange gardien dans ma vie. Encore aujourd'hui, elle continue son travail. Elle me parle de tout et de rien, elle change le sujet quand elle voit qu'il me gêne... Elle sait que je ne veux pas parler de certaines choses, et elle vient de décider qu'elle respecterait cette décision-là... pour le moment. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, Faith arrive en panique.  
  
« Où est-ce que tu étais? »  
  
« Ben ici. »  
  
Je me lève : ma directrice a l'air vraiment, mais alors là vraiment, fachée. Elle m'attrape et me fait traverser la petite barrière de la terrasse devant les yeux impressionnées de mon amie. Maud se lève elle aussi, observant la scène sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
  
Faith lui donne quelques dollars et m'entraîne plus loin, tenant toujours mon poignet dans sa main.  
  
« Bon et bien à la prochaine Maud! »  
  
La brune tire encore plus fort.  
  
« Eh tu me fais mal arrête! »  
  
Elle me pousse dans une ruelle et me regarde, l'air de vouloir percer un mystère en moi. N'y parvenant pas, elle me demande :  
  
« Tu as disparue pendant un peu plus d'une heure. »  
  
« Oui, et alors? »  
  
« ET ALORS? »  
  
Elle hurle presque, comme si je venais de tuer quelqu'un ou je-ne-sais-pas- quoi. Elle m'emmène alors jusqu'au Centre, rageant. Elle me dit que je vais rencontrer Buffy à nouveau, et s'arrête dans l'entrée pour me dire à voix basse.  
  
« Écoute bien, tu ne nous fais plus de coup comme ça. Le numéro de la petite rebelle qui se fout de tout, c'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Alors là, tu vas être bien sage et arrêter de faire des vagues. »  
  
« Bon d'accord j'ai compris. Je vais faire mes bagages et on n'en parle plus. »  
  
Faith me repousse alors que j'essaie d'aller à ma chambre. Elle m'énerve celle-là! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me dire quoi faire. Je veux juste partir d'ici, et je sais que dans le fond, c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de moi, je veux la paix.  
  
« Tu restes ici. »  
  
Elle aperçoit Kennedy et l'appelle.  
  
« Kenn! Kenn viens donc ici. »  
  
La brunette s'approche à contre-cœur, ne voulant plus vraiment avoir affaire à moi. Je la comprends, c'est qu'elle a Willow maintenant...  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Reste avec elle pendant que je vais chercher Buffy. »  
  
J'ai l'impression d'être une détenue qu'on doit surveiller constamment. Enfin, ma gardienne reste en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de dire :  
  
« Je suis désolée. »  
  
« Pourquoi? Pour m'avoir ignorée depuis ce soir-là? Mais voyons, ne sois pas désolée, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un impact important dans ma vie. »  
  
Naturellement, je parle sarcastiquement, et elle le sais. Sa culpabilité en est décuplée, mais sa frustration aussi. Elle se tourne vers moi et me demande :  
  
« Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu me détestes autant? »  
  
« Je ne te déteste pas. »  
  
« Et bien ça ne paraît pas. »  
  
Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma voix. Jusque là, nous discutions à voix basse pour que personne ne nous entende, même s'il n'y a que deux ou trois personnes présentes. Mais là, je n'ai plus envie de jouer les hypocrites, de faire semblant. Je me mets à parler de plus en plus fort.  
  
« Merde Kennedy fait pas semblant de pas savoir. Je t'aime tellement! Mais tu comprends, je suis rien à côté de toi! Une petite merde, une salope qui a toutes les filles sauf l'unique, la seule qu'elle veut. Parce que on ne mélange pas les merdes avec les jeunes filles biens. C'est mes parents qui me l'ont appris : il ne faut pas corrompre ce qui est pur. »  
  
Elle encaisse tout ça, ne bouge pas, et soudainement j'ai si peur de ce qu'elle va me dire... J'entends Buffy et Faith arriver, et, à voix basse, Kennedy me chuchote :  
  
« Je ne comprends pas bien Jo... »  
  
Désespérée, vidée, je lui hurle que je l'aime et la prends dans mes bras. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me font pleurer alors que ses mains se déposent sur ma peau brûlante. Elle est si forte, je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras cuivrés. Elle m'embrasse violemment, comme un barrage qui se serait détruit. L'espace d'un instant, je disparaît de ce monde que je déteste, et la voix dans ma tête, qui me rappelle continuellement que je suis nulle, se tait. Pendant quelques secondes je suis ailleurs, avec Kennedy, je suis loin, tellement loin. Mais je sens les yeux de mes deux directrices sur moi alors que je me sépare de mon amour. Toujours dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, je me permets de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, mais je ne le comprends pas. Elle le répète comme une litanie, une prière, et me berce lentement. Je me sens dérivée, brisée contre ma belle professeure. Et je me sens mourir de songer que je devrai me séparer d'elle, me couper de cette union qui va contre toutes les règles qui existent.  
  
Finalement, je prends mon courage à deux mains, embrasse du bout des lèvres une dernière fois ma belle Kennedy, lui répète que je l'aime, et me sauve en courant. Je cours jusqu'au bureau de Buffy, même si je sais qu'elle n'y est pas. Elle est dans l'entrée, étonnée de ce qu'elle vient de voir et, peut-être, choquée. Je m'assieds sur une chaise et l'attends, fixant le plancher comme si j'étais fautive.  
  
C'est alors que je repense au Styx, à cette souffrance qui me noie, à ce qui m'empêche de me sauver de mon Enfer. Quand la blonde entre dans le bureau, je suis aussi silencieuse qu'avant. Elle referme la porte et s'assied, l'air pensive.  
  
« J'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas. »  
  
Impressionnant... Tout le monde sait qu'elle a déjà aimé Angel, je ne veux pas qu'elle me raconte sa vie. Je veux qu'elle me foute à la porte une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
« Je sais en partie ce que tu ressens. Angel... Angel a été mon plus grand amour je crois. Ça me déchirais vraiment tu sais, de l'aimer et de savoir que je ne devais pas être avec lui. »  
  
« Mais tu n'as jamais, au grand jamais, essayé de t'enlever la vie blablabla... »  
  
« Non, je n'ai jamais essayé. »  
  
« Menteuse. »  
  
Au fond de moi, je sais que je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ça, mais je sens tellement de haine à l'intérieur que, pour le moment, je me fous de ce que je fais. Je veux partir d'ici et c'est tout.  
  
« Comment ça, menteuse? »  
  
« Je sais que tu a sauté dans le vide pour sauver le monde. »  
  
« Pour sauver le monde, oui. Pas parce que je ne voulais plus vivre. »  
  
« Mais peux-tu me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'as pas souhaité de mourir, pas une seule fois dans ta vie? »  
  
Elle baisse la tête.   
  
« Non, je ne peux pas. »  
  
C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Le Styx nous entoure tous, on finit tous par y plonger un jour. Je me lève et quitte la pièce pour retourner à ma chambre et faire mes bagages. Elle me suit, silencieuse. Faith se rallie à nous sans parler. Finalement, pendant que je range mes choses, la brune ouvre la bouche.  
  
« Pas question que tu partes d'ici. Voilà mon idée : tu sors avec Kennedy, et je t'enseigne. Moi aussi je suis une Tueuse, alors ça ne devrais pas causer de problème. »  
  
Je la regarde, étonnée. Elle ferait vraiment ça? Pourquoi? De toute façon, c'est ce Centre qui me tue, c'est cette école qui cause tout mes problèmes. Je dois partir d'ici.  
  
« Tu dois sûrement penser que tu serais mieux ailleurs. C'est faux. C'est toi, ton problème. Je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici, la p'tite. »  
  
J'accepte de rester, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de Faith qui me dit que ce serait une erreur de quitter cet endroit. Elle m'emmène ensuite au bureau de Buffy et demande à Kennedy de nous rejoindre. Elle lui explique son idée, et la tueuse accepte. C'est alors qu'elles m'annoncent qu'elles vont rejoindre mes parents pour les faire venir ici, parce qu'il y a trop de choses qui sont arrivées et dont elles ne les ont pas avisés. Donc, mon hypothèse s'avère exacte : mes parents n'ont pris aucune nouvelle de moi pendant plusieurs moi. Encore une raison de sourire.  
  
Je ne sais pas si je veux être avec Kennedy. Je l'aime, ça c'est sûr, mais elle était avec Willow... Faith va m'enseigner maintenant, ce qui me donne le droit d'être avec elle, mais la moitié des problèmes ne sont pas complètement résolus.  
  
Mes parents arrivent quelques jours plus tard, se demandant pourquoi ils sont obligés de venir dans cette école où ils m'ont envoyé. S'il existe un guide pour être un bon parent, ils ne l'ont pas reçu.  
  
« Bonjour Mlle Summers, nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer. Notre fille ne vous cause pas trop de problèmes j'espère! »  
  
Par contre, ils sont doués pour l'hypocrisie, alors là très doués. Ils sourient et parlent poliement, mais ils ont juste le goût de partir. Un peu comme moi, sauf que moi je ne me force pas à être polie. Kennedy s'approche de moi et me demande si je veux bien aller un instant dehors. Depuis la discution dans le bureau de la directrice, nous n'avons pas eu un instant à nous. Buffy et Faith acceptent que nous puissions parler : même si elles avaient dit non, nous y aurions été.  
  
L'air est froide et pourtant, ça me fait plaisir d'être enfin sortie de l'établissement. Nous allons nous asseoir sous un arbre et je me colle contre Kennedy, en partie gênée et en partie heureuse. Elle me sourit, m'embrasse sur la tête et mets son bras autour de moi.  
  
« Est-ce que tu sors avec Willow? »  
  
« Non, toi? »  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.  
  
« Nous sommes simplement amies... Faith croit qu'on devrait être amies pour quelques temps. »  
  
« Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois l'amie de Faith. »  
  
Maintenant, c'est à son tour de sourire. Je rajoute :  
  
« D'accord, je vais écouter ma nouvelle prof. Mais ça ne va pas être facile. »  
  
Kennedy acquiesce, et nous retournons à l'intérieur, sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt venir nous chercher. Mon père et ma mère me serrent dans leur bras sans grande sympathie et, alors que ma mère me tient encore, mon regard croise celui de Buffy. Elle me fixe avec une pitié et une compassion que je n'aurais pas cru possible d'elle. Quand enfin je me sépare de mes parents, je viens me planter à côté d'elle. Elle nous amène à son bureau et explique à mes parents que je suis une bonne élève, juste pas très disciplinée, mais très talentueuse. Elle leur parle ensuite d'une « fugue » que j'aurais fait, à la suite de quoi elles m'auraient retrouvée à l'hôpital. Elle a inventé tout ça pour ne pas parler de ma tentative de suicide, je le vois bien. Mais c'est tant mieux s'ils ne le savent pas. Faith leur dit ensuite qu'elle est ma professeure, et Kennedy l'était aussi jusqu'à tout récemment. Maintenant que tout le monde est présenté, Buffy raconte tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps. Mes parents ont l'air catastrophés, et moi, je me tais. « C'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte Michelle? »  
  
« Ben... oui. »  
  
Faith se tient derrière moi, et Kennedy à mes côtés alors que Buffy, assise à son bureau, explique que j'ai causé beaucoup de problèmes, mais que j'en ai réglé beaucoup. Elle raconte le combat avec Wesley, la façon que j'ai d'éviter les conflits avec les amies de Dawn, comment je m'occupe de Dawn comme d'une sœur. Je suis étonnée de voir que Buffy me prète autant de qualité, mais je crois qu'elle parle comme elle a parlé du suicide : en mentant.  
  
Mes parents en viennent à la conclusion que je n'apporte que des problèmes, mais ils sont bien contents que Buffy insiste pour me garder ici. Ils repartent le soir même, sans me dire au revoir. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas leur parler. Enfin, c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre.  
  
Le Styx coule encore autour de moi, mais je ne m'y noie plus. Je suis sortie de l'eau, mais en suis encore toute imbidée. Trempée de la mort, je m'endors en fixant le canif qui est posé à côté de mon oreiller. La lame brille à la lumière de la lune alors que je me retiens pour ne pas la poser sur ma peau. Alors que je sombre dans le sommeil, l'arme blanche à la main, j'ai l'impression d'entendre de l'eau couler autour de moi, de l'eau qui m'appelle. Elle a la même voix que le vide. 


	8. Guerre de Dépendance

Faith m'entraîne depuis déjà quelques semaines. Pour l'instant, Kennedy est en mission à Tokyo. Elle et moi ne sortons pas encore ensemble : mes deux directrices m'ont dit que c'était encore trop tôt. Que je dois être stable avant de m'engager et blablabla enfin, en gros, c'est « Quand tu vas être correcte, là tu pourras sortir avec. » C'est pas compliqué : il faut que j'arrête de m'auto-mutiler. C'est simple, mais c'est une mission presque impossible. Je rechute toujours, je dois toujours revoir les yeux de Faith plein de peur et de compassion. Elle vérifie mes avant-bras, mes jambes, dans le fond, elle vérifie un peu partout sur moi pour voir si j'ai des blessures. Je n'ai plus le droit d'aller en patrouille, et ma chambre est surveillée, ce qui fait que je ne peux plus sortir la nuit. Ça fait deux ou trois fois qu'ils viennent fouiller ma chambre pour trouver mon canif. Ils n'y sont pas encore arrivés. À chaque fois, ils passent proche, mais ils ne le voient pas. À chaque fois, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas les voir pénétrer mon intimité avec autant d'indifférence. Ce matin, Faith me regarde avec une tristesse sincère ancrée dans ses yeux. Elle prend mon visage entre ses deux mains chaudes, et me sourit doucement. « Ma pauvre... Il faut te reprendre. » Hier soir, huit nouvelles coupures sont apparus sur ma peau. J'avoue, là, j'ai fait fort. D'habitude, c'est juste deux ou trois coupures un peu plus discrètes, pour essayer que Faith ne les voit pas. Mais j'en ai assez de me cacher, et Kennedy est partie depuis déjà un bon moment, ce qui fait que je suis seule. Dawn a toujours un éclair de pitié dans les yeux et dans la voix maintenant. Elle a recommencé à se tenir avec les deux filles qui m'appellent « la suicidée ». Mlle Desjardins a finalement compris le sens de ce surnom-là, et elle me regarde toujours comme si j'étais à la dérive. Et maintenant Faith, qui me surveille constamment! Je n'en peux plus. Oui, je me coupe, oui, ça fait mal. Mais vous savez quoi? Je m'en calisse. Vous avez bien compris? JE M'EN CALISSE! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre ça, pas vrai? « Écoute j'aimerais te parler un peu après tes cours, si ça te va. »  
  
« Pourquoi pas maintenant Faith? »  
  
« Parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard. »  
  
Ah oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui, Mlle Desjardins nous fait visiter un musée d'histoire. Je dois être à l'accueil à exactement 10h00. Et il est...? 9h45. Hourra. Juste le temps de prendre une douche, et j'arrive... un peu en retard.  
  
L'eau coule sur moi et autour de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les coupures sur mon bras. Elles ne m'embarassent même plus. Elles brûlent un peu quand l'eau tombe dessus, par contre. Mais ça ne fait pas grand chose : je m'en fous carrément. C'est juste de la douleur physique. Au moins je peux la contrôler celle-là... Je me sens conne là. Je me sens toujours conne quand Kennedy n'est pas là. Je dépend d'elle, et je me rappelle qu'au départ, je voulais qu'elle dépende de moi. C'est vraiment trop con. J'arrive à l'accueil en courant, et je m'assois à l'avant du bus, parce qu'il ne reste aucune autre place. Dawn s'est assise avec ses amies et, à mon arrivée, elles ont crié.  
  
« Tu t'es pas noyée dans ta douche, la suicidée?! »  
  
Musique. J'attrape mon discman et met le volume le plus fort possible. Je voudrais m'en foutre, je voudrais m'enfoncer dans le sol. Mlle Desjardins vient s'asseoir à côté de moi parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre place. C'est vraiment l'excuse de la journée : il n'y avait pas d'autre place.  
  
Merde je déteste ma vie dans ces moments-là, quand je n'arrive plus qu'à penser à Kennedy, aux coupures sur mon bras... J'ai l'impression que l'univers tourne trop vite pour moi, je ne m'y retrouve plus. Je n'ai plus de colère envers personne, sauf moi.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes? »  
  
« Un peu n'importe quoi. »  
  
Faites qu'elle me foute la paix, s.v.p! J'ai les larmes aux yeux, et je revois toutes sortes de choses oubliées. Je veux la paix, je veux que le monde entier m'oublie pour l'instant. Dehors, le paysage défile à toute allure, et on dirait presque que je suis gelée tellement mes yeux n'arrivent pas à saisir les détails. Et, enfin, l'autobus s'arrête, et je reviens à la réalité... Finalement, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. J'entends les amies de Dawn rire, et je suis sûre que c'est de moi. Une d'elles, je crois qu'elle s'appele Natalie, passe devant moi, se penche vers moi et demande :  
  
« Ta place, c'est devant l'autobus, pas à l'intérieur, pauvre imbécile. »  
  
Mlle Desjardins la regarde froidement et lui attrape le bras. Elle la fait attendre que tout le monde soit sortit, tout le monde sauf moi, et la fixe.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a madame? »  
  
« La prochaine fois que vous dîtes quelque chose comme ça, j'informerai la directrice. »  
  
« Oui madame. »  
  
Elle se lève pour partir, mais ma prof, les deux mains sur les hanches, ne la laisse pas passer.  
  
« Je n'ai pas fini. »  
  
Elle fait sortir le chauffeur de l'autobus, puis moi, mais je suis si près de l'autobus et elle crie si fort que je l'entend encore. Mlle Desjardins lui tient encore le bras, et lui hurle :  
  
« Espèce de petite gosse de riche, tu va couler ta criss d'année si tu recommences tes conneries. Toi et tes amies allez m'avoir sur le dos pour longtemps si je vous attrape encore. Et je me fous carrément de perdre ma job, surtout si ma job c'est d'enseigner à des idiotes comme toi. »  
  
« Vous n'avez pas le droit. Mon père est avocat et- »   
  
« Et je m'en contre-calisse. Bonne journée. »  
  
Elle sort Natalie du bus, puis me fixe. Je la retiens avant d'entrer dans le musée.  
  
« Merci, Mlle Desjardins, mais j'arrive à me défendre seule vous savez? »  
  
Elle sourit, prends ma main pour m'amener au musée.  
  
« Vous vous défendez trop bien, Mlle Collins. Songez donc que vos ennemis ne sont pas toujours à l'extérieur de vous. »  
  
« Je le sais déjà. »  
  
Je commence à m'en aller, mais elle me retient encore.  
  
« Défendez-vous contre vous même, et laissez les autres régler les problèmes que vous ne pouvez pas régler. »  
  
Elle me sourit encore et entre à l'intérieur rejoindre ses élèves. J'entre moi aussi, un peu malgré moi. Mais cet endroit est très calme et même si je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux sculptures du temps de Moïse, je dois avouer que j'aime bien être ici. C'est propre, calme, ça dégage une certaine... sécurité. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne sais pas pourquoi je me déteste autant. Peut-être qu'à force de l'entendre des autres, on finit par croire qu'on ne vaut rien.  
  
Je suis en train d'admirer un espère de vieux fossile quand j'entend quelqu'un venir derrière moi. La personne marche lentement, et elle est très silencieuse. Je ne sais pas où mon groupe est, mais je suis seule dans cette pièce, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ma classe, j'en suis sûre. Je ne me retourne pas tout de suite, comme si j'avais peur de rompre le charme. Ce n'est sûrement que mon imagination mais...  
  
Je me retourne, et je sais que j'avais raison. C'est bien réel. Mon sourire grandit sur mon visage alors que je me mets à courir vers l'étrangère. Je lui saute littéralement dans les bras, et l'embrasse en riant.  
  
« Kennedy! J'savais pas que tu revenais si tôt que ça! »  
  
Ça me fait tant de bien de la voir, de la regarder sourire parce qu'elle me voit, de me rappeler qu'une personne sur Terre m'aime, et que cette personne-là, c'est elle. Elle m'embrasse aussi, et je me laisse disparaître dans notre baiser. Je sens ses mains sur moi, elles sont un peu froides à cause du temps qu'il fait dehors. Elle me repousse un peu, après quelques minutes.  
  
« Ok, on se calme! »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
Elle me sourit doucement, et je fonds intérieurement. Elle est tellement belle!  
  
« On est dans un musée. » « C'est vrai... »  
  
Je me mets à regarder autour de moi.  
  
« Tu crois qu'ils ont des toilettes? »  
  
« Tu veux rire?! On n'est même pas supposées être ensemble! »  
  
Elle est étonnée, surprise mais pas fachée. Elle sourit, et je sais qu'elle veut exactement la même chose que moi. À l'intérieur de sa tête, je suis sûre qu'elle cherche un endroit elle aussi.  
  
« Il faut être rebelles dans la vie Kenn. »  
  
« J'ai vu une cage d'escalier là-bas... »  
  
Je dois me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle m'attrape le bras et nous nous précipitons vers la porte où il est écrit que nous ne devons pas entrer. C'est une sortie que les gens n'utilisent qu'en cas de secours, seulement elle n'a pas de système d'alarme. Et, donc, l'endroit parfait. Sauf si le musée brûle...!  
  
Le mur semble glacial contre mon dos bouillant, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais m'arrêter. Kennedy pose ses lèvres dans mon cou et ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment-là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frémir. Le bout de son piercing se promène sur ma peau alors que je gémis faiblement, ne pouvant plus me retenir. Ses mains sur ma peau, elle, moi, tout est trop... présent. Ça me fait un peu peur, mais en même temps, pour rien au monde je ne m'arrêterais. Elle se redresse, et son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.  
  
« T'es sûre? »  
  
« Oui... »  
  
Elle me sourit et dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas assez pour moi, et je la repousse contre l'autre mur du petit cagibi où nous sommes. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'être surprise et l'embrasse à mon tour, les mains plongées sous son chandail. Elle s'est débarrassée depuis déjà un bon moment de son manteau et du mien, et les vêtements qui sont encore là semblent très superficiels. Kennedy me laisse prendre le contrôle, et je sens que c'est l'une des premières fois où elle fait l'amour sans tout entreprendre. Elle sourit doucement alors que je commence à défaire son pantalon. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'embrasse à nouveau que je comprends que j'avais raison : Kennedy a toujours été celle qui séduit et qui contrôle le jeu. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Je ne sais pas si ça lui plaît, mais moi, je suis beaucoup trop partie pour m'arrêter là. C'est à elle de gémir alors que je lui fais l'amour.  
  
C'est étrange de voir que moi, elle n'a eu qu'à m'embrasser pour que je ne puisse plus me retenir de gémir. Elle a tellement plus de retenue que moi, même à cet instant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer. Puis, dans cette atmosphère brûlante et dans notre rythmique, j'aperçois des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Elle plante son regard dans le mien, et je me penche pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle s'accroche désespérément à moi. Kennedy a l'air d'une naufragée, perdue dans son propre monde. Les bras autour de mon corps, la tête contre la mienne, elle atteint l'orgasme avec une rapidité foudroyante. Je la sens trembler, se calmer, reprendre son souffle. Ses larmes coulent, et elle reste collée contre moi alors que je retire ma main d'elle, et que je la pose contre sa hanche. Kennedy ne bouge plus et pleure en silence contre moi, et je sens une boule de feu se former dans mon ventre alors que je la sens se détruire contre moi. Je lui embrasse le front doucement, puis la joue, et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
  
« Ça va aller, Kennedy? »  
  
Elle respire profondément, puis efface ses larmes.  
  
« Bien sûr que si. »  
  
Elle se force à sourire, puis revient contre moi. « Kenn? »  
  
« Oui? »  
  
Elle se retire un peu, se demandant bien ce que je vais faire. « Pourquoi tu pleurais? »  
  
Gênée, elle évite le sujet en recommençant à m'embrasser.  
  
« Arrête. Dis-moi. »  
  
Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, quand elle me chuchote :  
  
« Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne avant. »  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire : c'est la plus belle chose que quelqu'un m'aie dite dans ma vie. Nous recommençons notre jeu de tout à l'heure, à savoir qui contrôlera qui, mais avec plus d'amour, de douceur. Il me semble que nous sommes plus proches que tantôt, comme si notre relation venait de se transformer sans que nous le voyions. Lorsque nous sortons de la cage d'escalier, nous sommes un peu plus dépeignées, un peu moins bien habillées que plus tôt, et pourtant nous sommes littéralement transformées. Rien n'est plus pareil : elle a besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Kennedy a vu mes coupures : elle n'a encore rien dit. Je viens seulement d'y penser, je l'avais complètement oublié. Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle va me dire lorsque nous serons seules de nouveau. Mlle Desjardins choisit ce moment-là pour arriver. « Où étais-tu? Nous t'attendions... Kennedy? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour. »  
  
Ma prof a l'air très mal-à-l'aise de voir Kennedy avec moi. Je suis certaine qu'elle a compris ce qui s'était passé juste à nous regarder. Mais elle ne dit rien, et elle reste là, figée, comme si elle était sur « pause ». « Je viens juste d'arriver, et comme Buffy m'a dit que vous étiez ici, j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir voir mon amie. Ça vous pose problème, Mlle Desjardins? » « Non, non pas du tout. Je suis juste... surprise. » Ma prof nous quitte en nous rappelant que nous devons être à l'autobus dans 10 minutes. Kennedy se tourne vers moi, et prends ma main. « Écoute, si tu ne veux pas que les autres te voient avec une prof... »  
  
« De quoi tu parles? »  
  
« Dans l'autobus, ça sera peut-être gênant pour toi d'être avec moi, non? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Je l'embrasse doucement, avec le sentiment que quelqu'un nous observe. Probablement Mlle Desjardins. Lorsque je me recule, j'aperçois ma prof du coin de l'œil, et rit du fait qu'elle veut absolument tout savoir sur ce qui se passe dans sa classe. Kennedy, elle, n'a pas l'air heureuse du tout. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »  
  
« On a pas le droit d'être ensemble. »  
  
« Et alors? » Elle sourit, et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, main dans la main. L'autobus est aussi pleine que quand nous venions au musée, et donc, Kennedy et moi devons forcer trois personnes à s'asseoir dans le même banc. Mlle Desjardins annonce au chauffeur que nous pouvons partir, et je laisse ma tête reposer sur l'épaule de Kennedy. Faith et Buffy nous attendent à l'arrivée pour savoir si tout s'est bien passé. Elles nous voient débarquer, Kennedy et moi, main dans la main, et elles nous fixent. Kenn m'entraîne à l'écart, et m'embrasse passionément sous le regard de nos deux directrices. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »  
  
« Il faut être rebelles dans la vie, Mlle Collins. »  
  
FIN 


End file.
